


Third

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third

**Author's Note:**

> Third of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean would never admit it, but he kinda loves it when Sam tops him.  
He never asks Sam to though, always waits for Sam to come up with this. But when he’s under his little brother, moaning his name and begging him to go faster and harder, Sammy just shushes him and continues with his slow and torturous path.

Dean would never admit it, but he always comes harder this way.


End file.
